Detrás del escenario
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Aizou y Yuujirou han decidido acompañar a su mánager, Suzumi Hiyori, a hacerse un cambio de imagen. Pero, como siempre, ambos idols tienen una discusión tras otra, como si nunca pudiesen hablar como personas civilizadas. Un pequeño incidente se provoca en el desenlace de esta pequeña historia [FANFIC DE LIPxLIP, HONEYWORKS]


Contenido: Yaoi, Mini Oneshot, primer fanfic de material producido por HoneyWorks, referencias al MV de Heroine ikusei keikaku.

Pareja: Aizou x Yuujirou.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola! Mucho gusto, este es mi primer fanfic de Kokuhaku no oto. La verdad es que llevo ya muchos años en el fandom pero es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo así, espero no decepcionarlos (demasiado). Diciendo lo obvio, sobre que ni LIP×LIP, ni sus canciones o personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de HoneyWorks y yo solo escribo esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Notas al final.

**Advertencias:** El fanfic está basado en el MV de "**Heroine ikusei keikaku**" disponible en NicoVideo y Youtube. Dejo en claro que **solo he leído spoilers de las últimas novelas**, es decir, no las he leído completas, por lo que seguramente** esta escena sea completamente diferente a lo que está descrito en ellas.**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿¡Estas ciego?! ¡Obviamente éste es mucho mejor!- Gritaba por décima vez Shibasaki Aizou, quien sostenía una camisa femenina azul con una larga caída.

-Obviamente el ciego aquí eres tú. ¿Cómo puedes tener tan malo sentido de la moda?- Contestaba agresivo Someya Yuujirou, agitando fervientemente una blusa de colores rosados con un listón de frente.- Está claro que el que debe usar lentes eres tú.- Dijo refiriéndose a los lentes de fantasía que estaba usando el día de hoy, solo con el propósito de ocultar su identidad en un lugar público.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo insistentemente, sin percatarse que la chica a la que querían cambiar de apariencia se había escabullido, buscando ayuda y opiniones en los empleados de la tienda antes de tener que escucharlos a ellos.

-¡Suzumi, deja a este tipo sin palabras probándote de una vez esto…!- Cuando Aizou volteó a su derecha de percató de la ausencia de la joven. Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio al ver como la chica entraba a un vestidor, con ropa que, por supuesto, ellos no habían escogido.- ¿Para qué carajos hemos venido si ella no nos escucha?- Dijo molesto, dejando en el perchero la camisa que tanto le había convencido.

-Está claro que ella no quiere verse involucrada con un chico tan molesto y ruidoso como tú.- Contestaba Yuujirou con su bien entrenada lengua afilada.- Es prácticamente tu culpa el hecho de que aún no sepamos ni siquiera quien es el misterioso chico del cual está enamorada.

-No quiero escuchar quejas de un joven que ni siquiera sabe tomar café.- Cuando Yuujirou se giró molesto hacia Aizou, el rubio se limitó solamente a enseñarle la lengua burlonamente.

-¿¡Eso qué tiene que ver aquí?! Ya quisiera ver la cara de todas tus fans cuando se enteren sobre lo mucho que te cuesta despertarte en las mañanas, estúpido misógino.- Rio con arrogancia, disfrutando ver la venita que comenzaba a palpitar en la frente de su compañero.

-¡Dejen de pelear aunque sea por el día de hoy, por favor!- Se quejó Hiyori al tiempo que corría la cortina del vestidor. Llevaba puesta una blusa sencilla color mostaza que era delicadamente cubierta por un suéter juvenil rojo. La larga falda color salmón cubría perfectamente sus delgadas piernas y estilizaba de forma casi perfecta su sencilla figura. Finalmente, unas botas de tacón pequeño la hacían lucir levemente más alta- ¿Y bien? La señorita del mostrador me sugirió esta combinación pero me siento un poco extraña.- Hiyori se sonrojó levemente mientras bajaba la mirada, jugando con la caída de la falda.

Ciertamente ese conjunto se le veía espectacular. Probablemente mucho mejor que lo que ellos hubiesen podido lograr por sí solos.

Pero ninguno de ellos lo admitiría en voz alta.

-Supongo que… ¿está bien? Aunque aún necesitas maquillaje y arreglar tu cabello.- Decía con un tono desinteresado Aizou mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Hay un salón de belleza en el piso de arriba.- Yuujirou se dio la vuelta para salir de la tienda, Aizou lo siguió de cerca.

-¡Esperen! ¡No me dejen atrás!- apresurada, la torpe chica cerró la cortina, tomando su ropa normal para llevarse la nueva puesta, mientras se oían sus gritos por la prisa que le habían sembrado. Ambos suspiraron cansados.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Oh rayos…- Escucharon como se quejaba bajito Hiyori mientras subían las escaleras eléctricas.- Solo fue la ropa y prácticamente he llegado a mi límite de este mes.- Sin saber que realmente los dos chicos le estaban prestando atención a sus murmullos, Hiyori soltó otro lánguido suspiro mientras cerraba nuevamente su monedero.

_"Rayos… Supongo que fue un poco desconsiderado de nuestra parte…"._ Pensó Aizou, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.

_"Si ella tuvo que buscar trabajo no es como si a ella le sobrara el dinero después de todo_". Recitó en su mente Yuujirou, también guardando silencio.

_"Supongo que puedo hacerle un pequeño favor". _Sin saber que ambos habían pensado exactamente lo mismo, tomaron a la chica, uno de cada brazo, antes de dirigirla entre jaloneos al salón de belleza de aquella plaza comercial.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Qué tipo de corte le gustaría?- Preguntaba un joven que trabajaba dentro del local. Hiyori ya se encontraba sentada en una silla alta, con un largo plástico cubriendo su ropa desde el cuello y con su figura siendo reflejada por un largo espejo frente a ella.

-Mmm…no estoy segura. Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto.- Contestaba un poco avergonzada.

-¿Una cita? ¿Una confesión?- Otro hombre, un poco más adulto, también comenzó a preguntarle mientras le extendía una revista con diversos peinados.- También podemos maquillarte después del corte de cabello. Tienes facciones delicadas así que solo resaltaremos algunas partes de tu linda cara.- Hiyori sonrió aún más avergonzada pero en parte, preocupada, pensando cuánto costaría exactamente todo el paquete de belleza.

-¡Pero qué anticuado puedes ser!- Alcanzaba a escuchar el comienzo de otra discusión a un par de metros de ella.- ¿¡Que idol sigue trayendo efectivo hoy en día?! ¿¡Que no sabes la practicidad de las tarjetas de crédito y débito?!- Yuujirou, sin pena alguna, no dudó en sacar una de esas tarjetas Premium que los bancos solo daban a personas con gran poder adquisitivo. Hiyori sintió casi el poder que sobresalía de ella aun a través del reflejo del espejo.

-Se ve que no eres muy consciente del robo que genera tener una de esas tarjetas ¿verdad? ¡Obviamente tú solo eres uno de esos ingenuos que se dejan engañar por el negocio de los bancos! ¡Si supieras administrar tu propio dinero no deberías ni siquiera tener la necesidad de esas tontas tarjetas!- Con el mismo orgullo y arrogancia, Aizou sacó de su billetera un fajo de billetes de una denominación con tantos ceros que ni en sus locos sueños Hiyori podría tener dentro de su modesto monedero.- ¡Conclusión: yo debo pagar esto! ¡Fue mi idea traerla aquí, así que yo me haré responsable!

-¿¡Tú idea?! Te recuerdo, ikemen de mierda, ¡que la idea originalmente fue mía! ¡Tú solo me seguiste el juego!- Hiyori suspiró cansada, decidiendo ignorar a los dos chicos ruidosos. Vio con atención la revista, despreocupándose del costo, de una u otra manera, seguramente ambos pagarían aún si ella se negaba, lo mejor sería dejarse consentir por esos dos arrogantes ahora que podía.

-Quiero el mejor tratamiento para verme mucho más linda.- Motivando a los dos empleados, Hiyori se dejó convencer por sus sugerencias, aun haciendo oídos sordos para los dos que seguían detrás de ella.

-Tardaremos un buen rato con su amiga, si gustan pueden esperar en la pequeña sala de descanso de allá.- Intentando parecer educada, otra empleada se acercó al par que seguía gritándose, claramente asustada, pero con el propósito de callarlos para que no hicieran sentir incómodos al resto de los clientes.- Tenemos café gratis por si lo desean.

-No gracias, en un rato volveremos.- Captando el mensaje, Yuujirou se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida. Seguramente Suzumi les enviaría un mensaje cuando hubiese terminado.

-¿Ya ves como no puedes beber café?- Aizou lo alcanzó en un par de pasos, sonriéndole divertido por debajo de esa ridícula gorra.

-Por Dios, solo cállate y camina.- Frunció el ceño intentando hacer más rápidos sus pasos para perder de vista al rubio. No lo consiguió.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Ambos terminaron sentados sobre una pequeña banquita en algún rincón poco concurrido de la plaza. Cada uno tenía una lata entre sus manos que habían comprado en alguna máquina expendedora cercana. Sabiendo que posiblemente tendrían una riña apenas uno comenzara a hablar, los dos chicos se habían mantenido en completo silencio, sin embargo, aun entre ellos, era complicado no decir nada durante tanto tiempo.

Sin encontrar las palabras indicadas para comenzar una conversación civilizada, el celular de Aizou sonó con un corto timbre, probablemente un mensaje.

-Que fastidio…- Susurró para sí mientras leía el texto en la pantalla.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Intentando no parecer curioso, Yuujirou tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

-Mi tonto hermano.- Dijo medio molesto mientras volvía a guardar su dispositivo.- Quiere que vaya a comprar comida para SU gato. Ni siquiera puede hacer eso por sí solo.- Aizou tomó bruscamente un trago de su lata, lo suficientemente largo para dejarla vacía.

-Ciertamente, los hermanos mayores pueden resultar una molestia.- Afirmó Yuujirou, quien alcanzó a percibir como se formaba una sonrisa diminuta en el rostro del rubio.

-Parece ser que el mío salió en una cita con otra de sus muchas chicas y por ello ha olvidado alimentar a su propio animal.- Comentó resignado.- En verdad, no estoy seguro qué es lo que tanto le ven a ese tonto. No es como si fuese realmente apuesto ni nada por el estilo.

Yuujirou había visto de lejos al hermano mayor de Aizou, Shibasaki Ken, un par de veces en los pasillos de la escuela, sin embargo jamás había hablado con él. Aun así, pudo ver con sus propios ojos las facciones que lo delataban como el legítimo hermano mayor del rubio. Ciertamente eran parecidos y, aunque Aizou era perseguido por fans que había conseguido luego de su debut, tenía que admitir que su hermano también desprendía cierta aura que atraía no solo a un par de chicas tras él.

-Bueno, no soy una chica ni tampoco las entiendo, pero si él es la mitad de lo arrogante de lo que eres tú…-Yuujirou acercó sigiloso su mano hacia la cabeza del otro.- Supongo que ellas pueden sentirse atraídas naturalmente por los hermanos Shibazaki.- En un rápido movimiento, Yuujirou le quitó juguetonamente la gorra que ocultaba su cabellera rubia. Lo hizo tan rápido que algunos de sus cabellos se salieron de su lugar y ahora parecía a medio peinar. Yuujirou soltó una risotada.

-¡Oye! ¡Regresa eso!- Aizou intentó recuperar la gorra, pero entre risas, Yuujirou se la alejaba lo más posible.- Al menos yo no tengo carita de niña.- En un acto de venganza, Aizou alcanzó a jalar torpemente el par de anteojos que cubrían las orbes azules de Yuujirou. Desprevenido, dejó de reír y también intentó recuperar parte de su disfraz.

-¿¡A quién le estás diciendo niña, ikemen de pacotilla?!- Ambos comenzaron una infantil pelea, intentando ante todo, que el otro recuperara lo robado, al tiempo que se daban empujones y uno que otro manotazo.

-Oye, oye… ¿acaso ellos no son…?- Se quedaron paralizados al escuchar algunas risitas femeninas detrás suyo.

-No…o bueno, no sé… ¿serán LIP×LIP? Se parecen, ¿no es así? Aunque no alcanzo a verlos bien desde aquí.- Contestó la acompañante.- Deberíamos acercarnos.

-¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?!- Murmuró enojado Yuujirou. Ambos se juntaron lo más posible, dándoles la espalda a las dos chicas que sabían que aun los estaban viendo desde atrás.- Si nos descubren aquí será imposible salir.

-¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el idiota que comenzó a jalar mi gorra!- Respondía molesto Aizou.- Ni se te ocurra moverte. ¡Si nos damos la vuelta se darán cuenta de quienes somos!

Entre su silenciosa discusión, ambos escucharon como las dos chicas, aun indecisas, deseaban acercarse para descubrirlos. Si no hacían algo seguramente se armaría un gran alboroto.

-¡S-se están acercando!- Aizou se acercó aún más al rostro de Yuujirou, intentando cubrir su cuerpo para despejar las sospechas de las chicas.

-¿¡Pero qué…?!- Sin embargo, desprevenido por el acercamiento peligroso de Aizou, uno de los brazos de Yuujirou resbaló levemente, atrayendo aún más sus cuerpos. La posición de sus rostros, la poca distancia de sus cuerpos, la forma en que sus hombros se tocaban, como una acción en cadena, Yuujirou accidentalmente inclinó su cuerpo hacia el otro, de tal forma que ninguno pudo moverse aun cuando ambos pares de labios se encontraron juntos.

No se trataba de un beso profundo ni apasionado, mucho menos romántico, pero era un hecho irrefutable que ambos se encontraban pegados, uno sobre el otro, dejando a los pobres adolescentes en shock, conteniendo sus respiraciones, aun sintiéndose observados y con el latido de su corazón haciendo vibrar todo su cuerpo.

-Ah…no, no son ellos.- Alcanzaron a oír por detrás.- Bueno, ellos no…ellos no harían esa clase de cosas, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no…ah, creo que estamos interrumpiendo.- Lo siguiente que escucharon fueron pasos veloces alejándose. Tres segundos después ambos se separaron bruscamente.

-¿¡P-p-p-pero qué demonios estás haciendo?!.- Aizou, en medio de una ola de pánico, se levantó de su lugar de forma brusca, provocando que Yuujirou perdiera por completo el equilibrio y cayera sentado en el blanquecino suelo desde la banca en donde antes se encontraban. Su rostro se tiñó de un rojo intenso que llegó hasta sus orejas.

-¡Tú fuiste el idiota que se me acercó!- Con la manga de su abrigo se limpió fuertemente sus labios. Aun sentía la asquerosa calidez que el tonto de Aizou había dejado sobre ellos. Sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más al pensar eso último.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿¡Quién fue el torpe que…?!- Pero Aizou no pudo terminar de pronunciar sus quejas, ya que el celular de Yuujirou comenzó a sonar. El peliazul, con sus temblorosas manos, contestó la llamada.

-¿Terminaste? Bien, en seguida vamos….si, de acuerdo.- Yuujirou se levantó del suelo y comenzó a andar a paso veloz de nuevo hacia la dirección por donde habían llegado.- Suzumi dijo que ya ha terminado. Vámonos de aquí.- Sin delicadeza alguna, arrebató el par de lentes que Aizou aun sostenía en su mano al mismo tiempo que estrellaba contra el pecho del otro la gorra que le había quitado antes del incidente.

-Qué horror.- Susurró para sí mismo Shibazaki comenzando también a caminar.

Yuujirou siguió frotándose fuertemente sus labios.

Aizou acercó su mano a su pecho para tratar de calmar su acelerado palpitar.

¿Que había sido eso? Sus mentes repetían una y otra vez el horrible accidente. No podían pensar en nada más.

_"Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea_." Se repetían una y otra vez. Negando con todas sus fuerzas la horrible mezcla de emociones que comenzaban a brotar dentro de sus pechos.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué tal me veo?- Preguntaba de forma coqueta la chica mientras posaba dulcemente para su par de acompañantes.

Sinceramente, el cambio en la imagen de Hiyori era algo digno de admirar, era como ver a una persona completamente diferente. De haber estado con los ánimos de siempre, ambos hubiesen podido elogiarla, aunque fuese un poco, pero ninguno se sentía en disponibilidad de hacerlo.

-Bien…creo. En fin, ¿nos vamos?- Aizou apenas si le regalo una mirada a Hiyori. Su mente no podía centrarse aun cuando lo intentaba.

-Ambos han estado extraños. Están completamente rojos, ¿están enfermos o algo?- Hiyori hizo un puchero, claramente molesta por no obtener sus respectivas opiniones.

-Estamos bien, no preguntes.- Contestó tajante Yuujirou, desviando la mirada.

Trabajar con ellos era realmente agotador, un infierno en realidad. Y tratar de comprenderlos… bueno, la pobre Hiyori ya se había prácticamente rendido a eso. Claro está que, en aquellos momentos, ni siquiera ellos mismos podían comprenderse a sí mismos.

¿Por qué no podían olvidar el horrible choque?

¿Por qué sus rostros aún no habían regresado a sus temperaturas normales?

_"¿Por qué justamente con él?"._

Pero, por sobretodo y más importante, ¿por qué tenían la curiosidad de volver a intentarlo?

Un pequeño sentimiento nació en aquel momento. Uno que aún no se atrevían a darle nombre pero que sabían perfectamente que existía dentro de ellos.

Uno que, probablemente, crecería cada vez más con el pasar del tiempo. Hasta el punto sin retorno de desbordarse.

Pero eso era parte ya de otra historia.

**-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: La verdad es que esta pequeña idea nació después de repetir una y otra vez el video, además de ver varios fanarts en Twitter. Probablemente el cambio de imagen de Hiyori sea muy diferente en las novelas, pero deseaba sacar de mi sistema este pequeño escrito, espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea brevemente. ¡Quién sabe, tal vez podamos volver a leernos en algún futuro! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Para los lectores en Fanfiction: no estoy segura de haber metido en la categoría correcta el fic, ya que no encontré nada relacionado a HW aquí. En caso de esté mal categorizado, me ayudaría muchísimo que me dijeran en qué parte puedo ponerlo. Gracias.


End file.
